The present invention generally relates to motor control devices and methods, and more particularly to motor control devices and methods that are applicable with electric motors used in automotive powered device applications.
Electrically energized motors are used in a wide variety of applications. For instance, various automotive applications incorporate a motor for actuation of an attached device, such as powered doors, hatches, and liftgates. The operation and control of these powered devices has become increasingly sophisticated, while at the same time economic and packaging constraints continue to present additional challenges. In particular, it would be advantageous to replace structural control mechanisms, such as clutches and positive temperature coefficient (PTC) thermal breakers, with electronic control mechanisms that can be applied without consuming valuable space within or near the motor housing.
In light of at least the above design considerations and the challenges presented by them, a need exists for improved motor control devices and methods capable of use in automotive applications.